Dalish Blacksmith
|alignment = |spawn = Dalish Smithy in |drops = Iron ingot, bones blacksmith hammer (rare) |alignment needed = +50 to |buys = , coal |sells = Dalish equipment |added in = 28}} The ' Dalish blacksmith' is a trading NPC that spawns in his smithy, with whom you can trade. Behaviour As with the Mod's other blacksmiths, the Dalish blacksmith will stay within his smithy most of the time, and only attack evil players or NPC's when provoked. If this happens, he will use his blacksmith hammer to defend himself. Trading If you wish to trade with the blacksmith, you will need at least +50 alignment. Once you have that, he will sell you equipment and armour, as well as buy the raw materials needed to make these items, such as coal, iron, and bronze. Upon trading with a Dalish blacksmith, the player earns the achievement "Forges of the North". Items Sold Below is a table of values for each item that the player is available to purchase from this NPC. Use this table to find out if your blacksmith is giving you a good deal or not. Each blacksmith will not have every item listed for sale. Items Bought Below is a table of values for each item that the player can sell to this NPC. Use this table to earn more money by only selling when the prices are high. You will not be able to sell every item to every trader as each blacksmith will not want to purchase every item listed below. Smithing Dalish blacksmiths are skilled metalworkers, if not quite so skilled as the Dwarves. They provide a and are fairly easy to find, since is full of villages of all sizes. They will smith Dalish armour and weapons, and even old items like Barrow blades. However they are not able to repair or reforge Dalish longbows. They are blacksmiths, and since the bows are not metal they are beyond the smiths’ expertise. Speechbank Friendly *Welcome, stranger! Do you wish to see some of my goods? *My prices are the most affordable in all of Dale! *You will find the highest quality products here! *I forge the mighty Dalish blades. *Nothing can pierce the armour I forge. *It takes a lot of work to forge a good blade. *I have always despised making helmets. *My smith-skill is unmatched! *For a bit of money, you can get your hands on a fine blade, Person! *What can I get you, Person? Hostile *Thief! Villain! Rogue! *You are no friend of the Dalish. *Get out, Person! *Leave now, you villain! *I'll bash your head in! *Run off! Else I'll beat you with this! *You aren't welcome here, Person! *You're scum! Scum! *I shan't be forging anything for you! *You've made a mistake coming in here, Person! Neutral *I do not sell my products to any stranger who passes by! *Your money alone can't pay for my products. *Who are you even? *Come back when you're not nothing. *You are not worthy of wearing my armour! *Prove yourself here and then I may sell you something! *I will not give out my mighty swords to just anyone! *Get a meaning to that name of yours and I might sell you some of my fine weaponry, Person. *You must prove yourself in these lands first, Person. *It takes more than coins to buy one of my blades, Person. Category:Dale Category:Blacksmith Category:NPC Category:Traders Category:Level 2 Mobs Category:Good Category:Men Category:Mobs